This invention relates generally to a speaker's podium of the type used in boardroom meetings, conferences, trade conventions, training classes, etc. and more particularly to a speaker's podium having incorporated therein means for projecting images of the speaker's illustrative materials on large screen television displays.
With the development of high resolution video CCD cameras, a need has arisen for using such cameras to "look" at documents, objects, illustrations and transparencies used in a boardroom environment, at meetings, etc., and to convert the documents, objects, etc. into video signals for projecting the images, in many instances, on large screen television displays.
To date, most of the devices for displaying a speaker's illustrative materials to the attendant group or audience mount a camera on a copy stand about two feet above the object or illustration. The camera takes pictures of whatever is placed beneath. This results in a cumbersome system which interferes with the relationship, at least aesthetically, between the speaker and his audience. Other devices conceal a video camera in a projector using a mirror on an extended arm above the documents which are being presented. Again, this blocks the view between the speaker and his audience and in many instances requires motions and actions on the part of the speaker which interrupt his spoken communication with the audience. Generally, a large cumbersome arm is positioned between the presenter and his audience.
What is needed is a video imaging podium which provides an unobstructed view between a speaker and his audience, allows the speaker to make his presentation in a conventional speaking manner, and provides a concealed convenient means for facilitating video display of the speaker's illustrative materials while also permitting the speaker unobstructed view of the materials on the podium.